


And Throughout the Passing of Time, We Find Ourselves And Each Other

by the_drarry_life



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Drarry, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Implied Sexual Content, LGBTQ, M/M, Mistletoe, Twelve months - Freeform, also he's gay lmao, although the angst is minimal, draco falls in love a lot, dramione - Freeform, dransy?????, gay shit, i don't know the name of literally any other draco x anyone ships yikes lol, that sounds so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_drarry_life/pseuds/the_drarry_life
Summary: Draco dates someone new each month, trying to find the perfect person.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy, Seamus Finnigan/Draco Malfoy, Terry Boot/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 17
Kudos: 128





	1. January

Draco started with the safest option.

He had been friends with Pansy for so long that the transition from friends to lovers was almost natural, instinctual. They didn't really ever acknowledge it as a relationship, neither of then asked the other, but they both knew. They had been each other's New Year's kiss, and the relationship had grown from there.

They spent the majority of the month together, building snowmen and having snowball fights, and laughing and kissing and watching the heat from their mouths combat the cold of their surroundings, making little vapor clouds.

They hugged and they kissed, and although Draco had known from the start this was not the kind of relationship that would last long-term, he let himself hold onto this love he had for his best friend for as long as he could.

She was objectively beautiful, sure. Honey brown eyes, short black hair, perfect eyeliner and lipstick; she was chaotic perfection. She enjoyed pissing her parents off a lot, and right now her favorite way was dating the disgraced Malfoy heir.

They had come close to disowning her, but both of the teenagers knew the Parkinsons loved their daughter far too much to ever do such a thing.

Besides, with her being an only child, where would their money go when they died? Not... _gasp... charity???_

So she was fine with his decision to date her, even if she didn't seem totally in love with him. Draco didn't expect her to be, he wasn't either. This relationship was his attempt to find his match in the world, and Pansy wasn't that.

But until he found that, he could have fun with his best friend.

Until the end of the month, when Pansy told him she was a lesbian, and the pair decided they were far better as friends, despite how much fun they had together.

And so Draco's search continued.


	2. February

His next choice was made by his parents.

Astoria Greengrass had money, power, fame, everything a good pureblood would need. Her parents had taken a lot of convincing to allow the engagement, as Draco, was, of course, disgraced. The war had tarnished his family name, and his parents desperately needed their status back.

The only reason Draco had agreed was because of the desperate look in his mother's eyes when she had begged him.

They went on formal dates, to fancy restaurants, allowing the cameras to catch them out in public, rumors of Pansy Parkinson and him dissolving.

Astoria was very formal. Dating her after dating Pansy was like jumping into an ice-cold pool after coming out of a warm room. She wore long, elegant dresses and spoke formally, and wrinkled her nose when Draco said something slightly crude.

Draco _hated_ Astoria Greengrass.

Every time he wanted to break off the engagement, he remembered the look in his mother's eyes and swallowed his pride. His parents needed this.

Astoria made sure he wore formal suits to every date they went on, made sure his hair and hers was pristine. She delicately set her arm atop Draco's and would walk around like the world was beneath her.

God, Draco _hated_ Astoria Greengrass.

Her eyeshadow was always a simple grey, which did not flatter his eyes and always seemed a shade too dark, and she always wore lip gloss instead of lipstick, and Draco fucking hated lip gloss, because it was sticky as hell and tasted like cherries, and Draco _hated_ cherries.

On Valentine's Day, he bought her a dozen roses and took her to a restaurant that took a chunk out of his inheritance, and in return, she sniffed and gave him a simple "This is acceptable, but I'm afraid next year you'll have to do better."

Draco fucking _loathed_ Astoria Greengrass.

He told her so, on February twenty-fourth, and she threw a champagne glass at his face and told him if she ever saw him again, there'd be hell to pay.

It was a good thing Draco never wanted to see her again.


	3. March

His next choice was seventeen days into March, and shocked the entire Wizarding World, including himself, really.

He had told Ginny Weasley that the stupid green Saint Patrick's Day hat she wore looked shitty with her hair, and she had almost immediately retorted with "Green looks awful on everyone; pity you wore it for seven years, or you would have been quite good-looking."

Twenty minutes later they were making out in a dark corner of the pub.

Their relationship was short and... well, it wasn't exactly sweet.

They spent most of their time arguing, followed by make-up sex that made them forget what they had been arguing over.

Ginny once asked him if he would care if she fucked other guys, to which Draco shrugged and responded with "Go have fun. I don't give a fuck."

She went out that night and didn't return to his flat until two days later, looking shagged out of her mind.

"Get it out of your system?" Draco had asked coolly, turning a page in a newspaper he wasn't really reading; he was too busy trying to figure out why he didn't care that his girlfriend was cheating on him.

"How do you feel about threesomes?" was Ginny's response, and Draco closed the paper and set it on his lap to conceal his obvious interest.

"Who do you have in mind?"

Ginny shrugged. "It can really be a guy or girl; I like both. But I've never had sex with a girl before, I think it would be good to have you there too just in case I'm not enjoying it."

"Glad to be your backup plan," Draco replied dryly, lifting the paper back up. "Let me know when you've decided on a partner." 

"Don't pretend to be so offhanded, Draco, did you forget I can tell exactly when you're turned on? And the bulge in your lap isn't helping your case either."

 _Shit_. Draco raised a cool eyebrow at her. "Then are you going to help or are you going to irritate me more?"

"Both," was Ginny's response, but they didn't talk for a while after that.

It was another week later, the last day of March, that Ginny brought home a pretty brunette girl who looked an awful lot like Hermione Granger.

That should have been Draco's first warning sign, really.

The second didn't come until an hour later, when he was passionately making out with the girl and realized a few minutes later Ginny had left the room.

He had gently pushed her away, murmuring that he'd be right back, and entered his living room to see Ginny casually reading a book.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, remembered I exist, did you?" was her cool response.

"Ginny, look-"

"She looks like her, doesn't she?" Ginny interrupted.

Draco didn't ask who she was talking about, they both knew he knew. "Yeah, she does."

"I think you should go find her."

That was how they ended their relationship, with a casual order to go fuck another girl, and Draco found out two months later that Ginny had started dating the pretty Muggle girl they had brought to Draco's apartment.


	4. April

Of course, Draco started off his April with the search for Hermione Granger.

It wasn't a hard one, not really, but Draco himself wasn't sure Hermione would be ready to see him. They had the most vicious history of the now four girls he'd been interested in. He was worried she would hate him, would reject him immediately.

In fact, Draco's first meeting with Hermione Granger in a year was purely by chance.

Draco was standing outside, watching the rain fall around him. He could have cast a Drying Charm, sure, but what fun would that be?

"They say that April showers bring May flowers," a soft voice said behind him.

Draco turned around, heart stopping at the sight of _her_. 

Hermione smiled at him, coming to stand next to him and rest her head on his shoulder. "What kind of flowers do you think will grow?"

"Roses," Draco responded quietly, afraid to break the moment.

"I hate roses."

"Me too." Memories of Astoria surfaced, making his stomach churn, but Draco shoved them aside. "I prefer lilies."

"I like Narcissus flowers."

Draco knew it was stupid to call them Narcissus flowers instead of daffodils, but somehow it felt like a reference to his mother, a tentative reach of truce.

"Ginny told me-"

"Oh Merlin, don't listen to a word she says!" Draco cried, stepping away. Hermione burst out laughing.

"Ginny told me you were looking for me."

"Oh." Draco breathed out, relieved. "Is that all she told you?"

"No." Hermione's smile was wicked. "She also told me she wanted a threesome and instead, she got her boyfriend making out with a Hermione Granger lookalike."

"Fuck," Draco swore. "I-"

"I'll take it as a compliment," Hermione responded with a smile. "Would you like to get dinner?"

"I would love to."

Their relationship was met with nothing but harsh criticism, really. The media presumed he had drugged her. His parents threatened to disown him. Pansy asked him how he'd managed to get her, after she had tried to build up the courage for so long.

That last one stung, really. Draco wanted to be with Hermione, he really did, but the knowledge that his best friend in the world was in love with her soured the taste of Hermione's kisses.

He felt like he was stealing an opportunity from his friend, a chance at love, and the day Hermione admitted she was bisexual, the last day of April, was the day Draco broke up with her.

He had never seen her so hurt, and she whispered "I didn't know you were homoph-"

"I'm not," Draco hastened to respond. "I'm not, I swear, but my friend is in love with you and I can't take this from her. I want to give her a chance to have what I've been able to have. I want to give her a chance to experience what loving you is like."

"You love me?" the words were whispered in awe, Hermione's perfect brown eyes meeting his, wide and shocked.

"I do, but it's not the same as it could have been. I could never be with you, knowing my friend is hurting because of it."

"You really care about her, don't you?" Hermione asked, and in that moment, Draco realized she knew exactly who he was talking about. "Pansy."

"I do. And I want you to, too."

And so they broke up, and it was the first breakup Draco had had that year that genuinely hurt him.


	5. May

May found Draco a numb mess, crying into his pillow over Hermione Granger.

The news was met with an uncomfortable amount of fanfare, especially from Draco's parents, who sent him a letter on May second that they had managed to get Daphne Greengrass to agree to marry him, that he better not mess this up after the disaster of Astoria, that this was the only way to save the Malfoy name.

Sure he would never love again, Draco agreed to a loveless marriage.

He wasn't ready for the tornado that was Daphne Greengrass.

Their first date was at the same place Draco had taken Astoria to, a fancy restaurant in the middle of Paris, where plenty of press could see them.

The first thing Daphne had done was pull down the blinds.

"Motherfucking vultures," she grumbled, and Draco was shocked, because she had a much sharper tongue than her sister.

She had ordered chicken nuggets. _Chicken nuggets,_ at one of the fanciest restaurants in France, and Draco didn't even know they _had_ those here, but _shit,_ Daphne Greengrass was eating _chicken fucking nuggets_ on a first date in the middle of Paris.

"You're not anything like your sister," he said in wonder, and Daphne had laughed and responded with "Thank you."

The first week of them dating consisted of a lot of Draco realizing Daphne Greengrass was far more similar to Pansy than she was to Astoria.

The second week of them dating, Draco had been crying on his couch when Daphne walked in.

"Pussy," she said simply, and turned on his Muggle television. "Ugh, football, _again?_ What else do they even _play_ on Saturdays?"

"Nothing," Draco mumbled. "They play nothing, because nothing fucking matters."

"Get over yourself. The fuck kinda Malfoy are you? Crying over fucking _Granger._ Yeah, she's hot, and her pussy probably tastes like fucking _candy,_ she's so sweet, but God, that wouldn't have gone anywhere. You need someone who challenges you, not agrees with you and smiles all the time and giggles so high-pitched. Don't look at me like that, I'm not talking about me. I'm just here to get a ring and tell you you're a pussy for crying over a month-long relationship."

Draco wiped his eyes and sat up. "Daphne, what the fuck?"

"You didn't love her, idiot. A month isn't long enough to love anyone. You're just stupid and she's the first girl you've really romantically liked. First crushes are hard to get over. I liked Theodore Nott for four fucking years."

"Yeah, Theo's pretty fit," Draco laughed weakly, leaning against Daphne. "Thanks, Daph."

"Anytime, pussy."

It was two days before the last day of May when Daphne broke off the engagement.

"Why?" Draco asked her, shocked. He wasn't upset, not really.

Okay, maybe a little, but only because she was really fun to hang out with, and this probably meant he wouldn't see her anymore.

"Draco, you didn't even kiss me the entirety of our relationship, you're clearly not into me. Besides, I've been your therapist all month. You're over Granger. Move on to bigger, better things. Suck a dick. Get some pussy. I don't care. You're done moping, and I'm done pretending to love you for the media and our fucking families."

"What are you going to do?" Draco asked, taking the ring from her outstretched hand.

She grinned back. "I'm gonna whore it up at Muggle clubs."

Draco laughed, still surprised at her crude language after all this time. "Good luck, Daph."

"You too, Dray."

Draco grinned at the Malfoy heir ring in his hand.

Fuck the Malfoy name.

He was gonna go suck a dick.


	6. June

It was fitting that it was June, pride month, the first time Draco sucked a dick.

To be specific, it was Blaise Zabini's dick, and to be a little more specific, he was great at it.

So great, in fact, that Blaise's first words to him after the encounter were. "Jesus fuck, Draco, I think I'm gonna need to keep you around."

Draco insisted that they keep it a secret for now, which Blaise really didn't seem to mind, since their relationship consisted almost entirely of sex and very little talking.

Draco spent most of his time either in his own bed or Blaise's, and they occupied most of each other's time with mind-blowing sex. Blaise enjoyed showing Draco how to do things, and Draco enjoyed learning.

Really, he was starting to realize that, at least when it came to sex, he much preferred guys to girls.

Girls were great and all, but _god_ , Draco didn't know how badly he needed to be fucked until he laid, sated and a bit sticky, underneath a breathless Blaise Zabini.

"Christ, Draco," Blaise muttered. "I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

"I love being your little pet," Draco responded sarcastically, throwing a pillow at Blaise's perfect ass as he stood up, met with a laughing "Hey!"

The only problem was, ever since Daphne mentioned her crush on Theodore Nott, Draco was starting to remember just how attractive the boy was.

"Blaise," Draco casually said one day, remembering a very similar conversation just a few months before. "How would you feel about having a threesome?"

Blaise had stared at him with lust-blown eyes, and had almost immediately climbed onto the bed and showed Draco _exactly_ how much he enjoyed that idea.

A week later, Draco found Theodore Nott at a bar and, after a few drinks, brought up Blaise, and they talked a little more, and after several more drinks, threesomes somehow got thrown into the conversation, and twenty minutes later, Draco and Theo were making out right next to a just-awoken and very startled Blaise Zabini.

And so Draco finally had his first threesome, and god, it was bloody amazing, but he was starting to realize that Theo had some sort of pull to him that Blaise didn't have, and when Draco tried to explain it to Blaise, the other man had just rolled his eyes and said "All we did was have sex, Draco. You can go be with Theo. Although if you two are up to any more threesomes, don't hesitate to call me."

Draco took him up on that offer in July.


	7. July

It had taken Draco another two days to find Theo again, and when he suggested going out on a date, Theo had just rolled his eyes and said "Yes, obviously, you idiot, I only agreed to the threesome because you were there. I've fancied you since fifth year, you fucking wanker."

Then they went back to Draco's apartment and had sex.

It was another week into their relationship when Draco finally agreed to go public.

He went to a restaurant with Theo, and a thousand pictures were taken and Theo's face turned a bit green and before Draco could ask him if he was okay, he dashed off to the restroom.

The headlines were horrible, but what was more horrible was Theo's reaction to them.

His hands had immediately started shaking when he read the Daily Prophet, and when he whispered the filthy words that were in the headline, Draco honestly couldn't blame him.

"I don't know if I can do this," he whispered. "My parents- I didn't even think about them. They'll disown me. I'll be alone. I'll-"

"Hey. You have me." Draco stood up. "We can get through this. Toge-"

"No." Theo shook his head, backing away and looking sick. "No, that's the third headline I've read today that has made me want to vomit, I _can't_ do this, Draco. I'm not like you, I'm not strong."

"Theo-"

Instead of responding, Theo jerked away like Draco's hand on his shoulder had burned him, and backed several more paces away. "I can't do this. I'm sorry."

Two weeks later, Draco found out Theo was engaged to Astoria Greengrass.


	8. August

Warm August winds combined beautifully with Terry's golden hair.

And as much as Draco could admit that Terry was beautiful, their relationship was flawed already.

It was only two weeks into their relationship, and Terry whispered "I love you," into Draco's ear after they had had sex, or _"made love"_ as Terry insisted on calling it.

Draco had stilled at the words, and Terry had mumbled "Do you love me too?"

"No," Draco whispered back, and rolled over, pretending to sleep.

Every day since then, Terry asked him if he loved him back yet.

Every day, the answer was _no, no ,no._

It was a step too far the day Terry proposed.

They were in the middle of a restaurant, and Draco was worried about why Terry was acting so weird.

"Ter-"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," Terry said dramatically, standing from his seat and moving to kneel on the ground.

Draco's eyes widened in horror as Terry brandished a box at him, opening it to show a ring that made Draco feel sick to his stomach.

"I love you, and in the short time we've been together, I've decided I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Draco silently begged him not to say the words, but Terry had never been very good at reading facial cues.

"Will you marry me?"

"No."

The word was out of Draco's mouth faster than he could stop it and even pretend to consider Terry's offer, and Terry's face fell. The other people in the restaurant watching them went silent.

"What?" Terry stood up, hurt. "Why not?"

"Terry, we've been dating for a month. I'm- I'm sorry, I can't do this."

Draco left the restaurant, and that was the last time he ever heard from Terry Boot.


	9. September

Draco had graduated from Slytherin girls to Gryffindor girls to Slytherin boys to Ravenclaw boys, and now he had stooped as low as Gryffindor boys.

Of course, he had no House prejudice against Seamus, but it was fun to banter about, especially if it made the Irish boy give him that brilliant smile.

He found that Gryffindors were very different kissers than Slytherins. Whereas Slytherins were delicate and sweet, Gryffindors were full of immediate passion and lust with each dizzying kiss.

Or maybe that was just Seamus.

He would have to test that later, after he broke up with Seamus.

Because he knew he was going to. And it wasn't because him and Seamus were in more of a casual relationship, it wasn't because of Seamus' annoying habit of putting his feet on Draco's coffee table (although that may have factored in), and it wasn't because of the hickies he kept having to cover up.

It was because Seamus was cheating on him with Dean Thomas.

And really, Draco didn't blame him. Dean was quite attractive, and if Seamus wasn't fucking him into oblivion, Draco might have considered him as October's choice.

But cheating wasn't something Draco wanted in a relationship (and he didn't count Ginny Weasley as a real relationship, and it wasn't really cheating, because he had told her to fuck off and do what she wanted).

So he set them up.

He told Seamus he had to visit Pansy for a few days in France, asked him if he would be okay on his own, packed some bags, and left.

And an hour later, he Apparated back.

He opened the door carefully and slowly, and sure enough, he was greeted with the sight of Seamus and Dean making out on his couch.

"Well, I must say, I'm at least glad you're not on my bed," Draco said coolly.

Seamus' head snapped up. "Draco! I can explain, um..."

Dean, however, studied the lack of anger in Draco's face and only gave him a smirk. "We were only making out, and sex would be awfully uncomfortable on the couch. We probably would have taken over your bed at some point."

"You probably already have," Draco replied easily, pouring himself a drink.

"Point."

Seamus was just staring at him. "You're not angry?"

"I'd be more angry if I thought our relationship was going anywhere, and if you had done a better job of hiding it. How long until you were gonna break up with me, anyway?"

Seamus was just stuttering. Dean, who was still underneath him with his legs hooked around the small of Seamus' back, grinned. "Probably another week."

"Well, that would have ruined my pattern I seem to have of one lover a month," Draco sighed. "October starts in two days, and I would have been much angrier if this relationship had crossed into that, what with you being a cheater and all."

Seamus winced. "Draco, I'm sorry."

"You should be. You lost me, and I'm hot." Draco tilted his head, studying Dean. "Although, I suppose he is too."

Dean gave him another upside-down grin. "Does this mean we can fuck on your bed?"

"Absolutely _not."_


	10. October

October third found Draco fucking another Weasley.

Well, fucking might be a strong word, since the most he had gotten from the redheaded boy was a drunk blowjob, but the message was the same.

Ron Weasley was October's choice, and while it seemed strange to everyone around them, Draco found himself genuinely enjoying Ron's presence.

Okay, maybe it irritated him a bit that their relationship consisted mostly of chaste kisses and talking and absolutely no sex, but since when was sex a requirement in any relationship?

Now. Since now. Draco was horny _all the fucking time_ , and his boyfriend was so nervous about the idea of sex that Draco felt bad even bringing the idea up.

But honestly, Draco was going a bit insane, and his snapping point was the Weasley Halloween party.

Ron wrapped his arm around Draco's waist as he pulled him around the party, and Draco gritted his teeth and smiled and greeted everyone and acted like he wasn't hard as a fucking rock just from the feeling of Ron's hand being in the remote area of Draco's dick.

And then Neville Longbottom showed up.

 _Neville Longbottom,_ with his toned abs and his charming smile as he greeted Hermione and Pansy and Harry and Ron, and when that smile turned to Draco it turned into something else, and _fuck,_ if Neville just checked Draco out he was going to drag him off and have his way with him _right now._

"Are you okay?" Neville asked quietly as Ron wandered off to speak to one of his brothers about something.

Draco turned to Neville with a gritted smile. "I haven't had sex in a month."

Neville's eyes widened and he looked down before his eyes met Draco's. "I'm not fucking you while you have a boyfriend."

"Would you fuck me if I didn't have one?"

Neville blatantly checked him out and met him with a dark smile, and Draco rushed off to break up with Ron Weasley.

"I want to break up," he whispered after dragging Ron off into a corner.

Ron sighed and nodded. "I know."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I can't give you what you need. Besides, it's time for your November one, isn't it?" Ron pointed at the clock, which was just hitting twelve.

It was November.

"Upstairs, my bedroom is the first on the left. Please lock and silence, and have your way with Neville." Ron sighed as he said it, but a grin was crossing his face.

So Draco followed his instructions.


	11. November

Neville hated him.

This, Draco was sure of.

They fucked all the time, sure, and Neville would make him dinner and talk about Herbology and teaching and his life, but after dinner they would go silent and Neville would go home and things would become awkward again.

He was almost certain Neville hated him.

What other reason could he have for almost never kissing him, for never hugging him or asking about his day or anything?

Neville hated him and that thought hurt Draco a little more than he'd like to admit.

So one night, at dinner, as Neville was standing to leave, Draco quietly asked him.

"Do you hate me?"

Neville spun around, eyes wide and shocked.

"No, god, no, why would you think I hate you?" He sounded genuinely horrified, and Draco couldn't help the relief that coursed through him.

"It's just like... you don't care about me. At all."

"I'm not... I don't..." Neville sighed, sitting back down at Draco's bar and running his hands through his hair. "I'm in love with Ginny," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry?"

"Ginny. Weasley. I'm in love with her, and I've been trying to deny it forever, but I am. And I feel horrible about making you think I hate you, I genuinely do. I'm sorry."

"Christ, Neville. You could have just told me."

Neville looked up. "You're not mad?"

"No, of course not. You can't control your feelings. Is she still dating the girl that looks like Hermione?"

"No, they broke up."

"Shoot your shot."

"Are you serious?"

Draco shrugged and nodded. "Why not?"

"I..." Neville smiled. "Thank you, Draco. I hope you find love."

Draco smiled a little sadly as the boy rushed off.

"So do I," he whispered into the empty room.


	12. December

He didn't kiss anyone until Christmas.

He was starting to give up on the idea that he would find someone for December.

Ron invited him to the Weasley Christmas party, and despite Draco's mocking that the Weasleys had a party for every holiday, he came to the Burrow.

Apparently, Blaise and Ron had ended up together, and based on the looks Blaise was giving him. Ron hadn't fucked him yet either. But Blaise was more patient than Draco, and he was sure that eventually, when Ron was ready, he's open him up to a whole new world.

He was more than pleased that Pansy and Hermione were still together, and even more pleased that it didn't leave a bitter taste in his mouth as it would have once.

In fact, he noticed everyone really seemed happy and coupled up.

Except...

"Harry and Draco are under the mistletoe!"

Draco looked up, and sure enough, a sprig of the green plant was hanging over his head. He tried to take a step back, but his feet were stuck.

"Wizard's Wheezes," Fred called. "You-"

"Have to kiss-" George continued.

"To get out, of course."

Harry looked back at Draco, shrugging and grinning.

"Where's your Christmas spirit, Draco?" he asked sarcastically. His smile didn't fade. "C'mon, it'll be fun. I won't attack you like Seamus would."

"I heard that!" Seamus shouted from the kitchen. Harry laughed, and Draco just stared at him, admiring his beauty.

Harry grinned at him. "So, what do you say?"

"I say, for the sake of Christmas," Draco answered, pulling Harry in for a kiss.

God, Harry's lips tasted like vanilla and mint, and how had kissing the other eleven people not felt like this? Why did this one feel like Draco was falling and flying at the same time?

"Wow," Harry whispered as they pulled apart.

Fred and George whooped and cat-called, and Draco was reminded of his surroundings. He carefully took a step backward, and grinned when his foot moved.

Harry shrugged, flashing him a smile. 

"Merry Christmas, Draco."

He didn't see Harry again until New Year's Eve, when Astoria Greengrass held her annual New Year's ball.

Annoyed by the proper language he was being forced to speak and the heat of the ballroom, Draco went upstairs and onto the balcony, staring out over the Greengrass gardens.

"Ten seconds to midnight, Draco. Better find someone to kiss."

Draco whirled around, facing Harry. The other man was leaning against the doors to the balcony, looking absolutely delectable in his Muggle suit.

After finding his breath, Draco tried to keep his voice steady as he answered "I already have."

Harry's grin widened, and he stepped forward as an echoed shout from below them called "Six!"

"I've been thinking about you since Christmas," Draco admitted.

"Five!"

"I've been thinking about you since you broke things off with Hermione."

"Four!"

"That was in April!"

"Three!"

"I know," Harry whispered, stepping closer to Draco.

"Two!"

Draco could see the moon's reflection in Harry's eyes, and his mind was going a million miles a second.

"One," Harry whispered, and he pulled Draco close and kissed him.

Cheers erupted below them, and loud music started ringing out. Draco pulled away slowly, smiling.

"It's January," he said quietly.

"It is," Harry responded. He didn't leave.

"None of my relationships have carried over into the next month."

"Well, good thing there are no more relationships to be had then," Harry whispered.

"You're staying with me?" Draco could hardly believe it was true.

Harry's lips were a centimeter away.

"I'm staying with you. Forever."


End file.
